Untamed Hope
by Fluff Princess
Summary: Artemis has been blackmailed into telling the government about The People, thus starting a war. A war in which Humans won. Years later, Artemis is forced to still manipulate Fairies, and has finally been able to "train" Holly. Will Holly break under the pressure, like so many others had in Artemis' grasp? Or will Artemis' guilt catch up to him in time to save her?


**Again, I will say this like I did in Forbidden Desires. This story was moved from my other account KellyCat77 to this one because I do not want people who know me in real life to read this. The humiliation will be never ending. **

**IF YOU DO KNOW MY REAL NAME (BESIDES MY CO-AUTHORS) GET OUT OF THIS STORY OR ANYTHING UNDER THIS PEN NAME PLZ! **

Artemis's POV:

I dropped the paper and ran, following the instructions written on it. They were etched permanently into my brain now, with the words on them as well. I wouldn't forget them; they were going to leave a permanent scar in my brain, even after- if I manage to, that is- this is resolved, I won't forget those horrid four words, nor the panic that is rapidly running through me.

_I have your family. _

There was more to the note, of course, the directions and all that, but none of that mattered... except my solution, that is. But I wasn't going to do that right off the bat. No, I was going to try to talk my way out of this one first.

I followed the directions to the darkened study. I knew who it belonged to, too:_her_. The signature on the note may have just been initials, but there was no mistaking her handwriting... besides, I could feel it; the betrayal burned into my very soul.

I ran past the guards, not caring enough to stop, and straight into the room. I didn't even give her the time to turn around before I demanded, "let my family go."

The young woman chuckled, turning around and looking at me with an evil glint in her eyes. "I wish I could, Artemis. Truly. However... that's something you'll have to earn. You know how."

Of course I did. It was on the note. But I wasn't going down without a fight, especially over that; the price was too high. This would be where the talking came in. "How did you even find out?" I asked, closing my eyes in effort to gather my thoughts, and control my anger. Otherwise, I felt I would probably just end up lashing out on her, and that was a mistake I couldn't afford to make.

She smirked. "Let's just say your computer, and all those top secret little files of yours, are not exactly as secret, or well protected as you thought they were."

I bit my inner jaw to keep from snarling. "When did you even get access to my computer?"

"You're not the only person in the world who knows how to hack, you know," she said, batting her eyes innocently. "I never had to step foot anywhere near your computer." She smirked as my face started to heat up, seeing it turn red. "Ah ah ah, make sure you keep control of your temper," she chided. "I'd hate to have to hurt somebody before we've even gotten started."

"You won't hurt anybody at all, or you'll regret it."

"More accurately, Artemis," the woman whispered, coming up and patting my cheek lightly, "you will regret it." She stepped back, sitting in her desk chair and reclining to look up at me. "If I had anything, in the past, present, or future, about this situation that I would truly regret, then I wouldn't be doing it. However... I don't regret it, and I won't regret it. But you will; you'll regret lots of things. I already know that for a fact. And for the sake of your family, you're about to start with one of those regretful actions." She handed me a piece of paper from her desk. I looked on it, and there were more directions written on it.

"Where do these lead?"

"A nearby government facility," the woman answered. "That's your next stop."

"Why?" It was a stupid question; I already knew the answer.

She grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me closer. "You'll got there and expose those vile vermin you call fairies," she hissed at me. "Or I'll kill your family."

I jerked away, filling the anger build in my chest. By now, my face was probably as red as Commander Root's always was, if not redder. "One, you touch my family, and I'll kill you. Two, what do you have against fairies? And three, do your own dirty work!" I snarled. She merely chuckled.

"Oh, but you can't kill me. You kill me, and that's a definite death sentence for every single person in that cell. Your mother, father, Butler... those two little boys too. What were their names again? Oh yes, Myles and Beckett." She smirked as I clenched my fist, growling and fighting not to swing. It was tempting, but if she was telling the truth... "And as for my problem with fairies... well, my reasons are my business."

I threw the paper on the ground and snatched her by the shoulders. "Listen to me. I am not going to do this. Get a grip, let my family go, and move on."

She shook her head, then looked over my shoulder at the guards. I looked at them too. They were both about three or four feet from me, advancing slowly. I hadn't heard them over my own voice yelling at the she-devil in my grasp.

As soon as I looked at them, they pounced. My eyes didn't even have time to widen before I was pulled away from her and on my knees with each of them holding one of my arms behind me. I struggled, of course, but it was fruitless; these guys were strong, and trained.

She smirked, walking over and bending to whisper in my ear, "I'll give you five days. One week. You make your decision. I guarantee you see things my way by then... and if you don't, well, let's just say that you'll be joining your family for a while. And by that I mean that you'll be there for about five minutes before I have the guards come take them and kill them. Then you'll be all alone, with nothing but your guilt to keep you company. Of course, though, you do have choices. I'm just telling you your options. And don't worry about contacting me when you decide. I'll be watching, so I'll know." Then she stood back up and looked at the guards. "Get him out of here."

Again, I tried to struggle, but the guards were still too strong. However, when we got to the doors, they just chucked me out and then slammed the doors shut. I ran back up and tried them, but of course they were locked. Sighing, I started the long walk back to Fowl Manor, one thought in mind.

_I __**really **__hate that woman. _


End file.
